


Tachycardia

by madansemacabre



Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2017, 10 days of LawLu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madansemacabre/pseuds/madansemacabre
Summary: I wrote this for 10 Days of LawLu! I waited until it was posted in the official tumblr before posting it here!Law is having weird symptoms and he's trying to figure out why - And why it always seems to happen near a certain Strawhat





	Tachycardia

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much again Sellen23 for telling me about 10 Days of LawLu! I'm so happy I was able to whip something up in time!

 

_Tach·y·car·di·a_

_ˌtakəˈkärdēə/_

_Noun_

_An abnormally rapid heart rate._

 

Law frowned sharply, trying to find out how this happened

His heart kept beating abnormally fast since Dressrosa and he couldn’t figure out why –

He wasn’t stressed anymore, he wasn’t scared, he doesn’t smoke, he hasn’t drunk alcohol since the victory party, no coffee either?

Was he sick? _Not again he hoped_ – he didn’t think so? His arm had healed nicely thanks to the Tottas, so it wasn’t infection either?

Not adrenaline, _even though his desire to strangle the green rooster man thing grew with every interaction_

Maybe, just maybe –

No, that was ridiculous!

_Ridiculous_!

 

Law had sought refuge from the irritating crew on the Going Luffy-Senpai  by sitting by the mast. Luffy was seated right at the bow of the ship and Law had been gazing in the other Captain’s directions with his heart ailments had started up once again

 – _well was_

When Luffy had noticed him, he had moved, quickly making his way besides him. When he arrived, he greeted Law brightly and plopped down beside him, hands between his legs, looking forward, towards the sea

And then stayed quiet

And then it started up again

_Ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump_

Law frowned, wondering why his heart was so excited in his chest when nothing was going on

_Ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump_

Why was his heartbeat being so irregular?

_Ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump_

Was he suffering from hypoglycemia?

_Ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump_

Pheochromocytoma? Junctional tachycardia?

_Ba-bumpBa-bump-Ba-bump_

How could he have missed those? Considering he saw his own insides on a regular basis?!

 

And suddenly, he felt Luffy’s pinky on top of his

Law snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look towards the cause of it all, only to see Luffy looking to the side, a slight flush on his cheeks

“Strawhat-ya?”

“I’m happy you’re okay, Torao. Not gonna lie, I was worried back there”

Law was sure his heart was trying to escape his chest, his cheeks now flushed

“A-Ah. Sorry for getting you involved in all of that”

Luffy shook his head, smiling brightly

“It’s okay! I’m glad we’re in an alliance so I could spend more time with you! I got to know you better too!”

His heart was going insane! He was going to die!

_Wait!_

_The common factor every time it happened!_

_It was him! He was the cause!_

“…Ah…Strawhat-ya, once we take down Kaido, this alliance is over, you know that?”

Law needed Luffy to understand that! After this – they’ll be apart

 

_Maybe the irregular heartbeats would stop_

_But a part of his mind, a small, nagging feeling told him that he’d probably feel another, entirely different ache instead_

 

Luffy merely smiled, shaking his head

“Nope! I get to decide when it’s done!” reinstated Luffy, not even shy about it

Law looked at Luffy not impressed, but now, he couldn’t help but smile a bit at the comment

In an instance, both their hands moved in closer. Luffy’s hand over Law’s, as Law shifted his own hand, holding onto Luffy’s

It seemed to out of place to see D E A T H so close to Luffy’s hands when he wanted it so far away from him

“Let’s be in an alliance forever, Torao” said Luffy, still smiling brightly

“That sounds like a proposal, Strawhat-ya” warned Law, glaring at Luffy

“It can be if you wanna! I wouldn’t mind if it’s with you” admitted Luffy, leaning his head to lay it on Law’s shoulder

Law took a moment to close his eyes, enjoying the moment. He inhaled the scent of Luffy, mixed in with the smell of the sea. Law knew that moments like these were short-lived and they had no idea what awaited them on Zou

But Sengoku’s words echoed in his head at that moment

Cora-san did it out of love

Cora-san only wanted him to live

_So live he shall_

 

Law leaned his head on top of Luffy’s, nuzzling the top of his hat softly, making Luffy chuckle under him

“It’s too early for that, Strawhat-ya”

“Okay, I’ll ask you again after we beat Kaido” stated Luffy, with all the confidence in the world

Law snorted, it figured Luffy would be confident and optimistic about this too

“Alright Strawhat-ya, ask me again after we beat Kaido”

Luffy then shifted slightly, moving his head off Law’s shoulder, making Law lift his head.  Law looked at Luffy a bit surprised before he felt Luffy’s hand cup Law’s cheek, bringing him in closer. Law smiled slightly, moving along with the mood and they shared a small, tender kiss – Law knew, that this would be one of many to come

 

The human heart couldn’t survive the irregular heartbeats that Luffy was giving him right now

But it will be worth every moment

When Law reached the great beyond, he’d have to apologize to Cora for not living that long

_But he doesn’t know if his heart could survive being in love with Monkey D. Luffy_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! It's a little short, but I'm still super happy I could come up with something!


End file.
